Revenge, a short story
by HawiianChick12
Summary: Bree has been pranked. A lot. One day she decides that she's done, and get the ultimate revenge. Will it go too far? One-Shot. I wrote it for English about a month ago.


Part One

Revenge

Based off 'Prank you very much' I changed the roles of people on purpose, so that it would fit this story better.

Bree's P.O.V.

"WHAA!" I grimaced, setting my phone away from my face. "Caitlyn, it's- just hold on," I muttered, super speeding away from my two biological brothers, Adam and Chase. Since they both tried to catch me, but they ended up hugging each other, but jumped back after their collision. Why would they try to anyway? A short, doll like boy (Chase) and a big muscular dude without a brain (Adam) trying to catch the fastest person in the world, who runs at 500 miles per hour (moi). I ran in my capsule, shutting the glass door and sticking out my tongue. "So Caitlyn, Rodney is ugly, don't listen to him okay?" Her wailing got louder. What? "Caitlyn! I-" I started to reassure, but **somebody** *cough* Chase *cough* turned on the magnet that I didn't know we had, thus making my phone stick to the ceiling of my capsule. I tried jumping _with _my super agility, and I was still too short. The capsules are about 11 feet tall, I am 5' 3'', so I can only jump about 8 feet in the air. Just great.

* * *

I super sped home, fuming. "Okay, hoboes, why was Caitlyn so upset with me today." I growled. Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase just burst out laughing. I saw the only person that wasn't laughing like a hyena, which was Leo. "Leo?" I screeched. "Um, I didn't do anything." I looked him in the eyes, which gave that he was innocent. "Then scram!" I exclaimed, not caring if I sounded like Oscar the Grouch. I whipped back around at the three hyenas. "Now, would you care to tell me why my only sane, none related friend is shooting daggers at me with her eye balls!" I spat. "I'm not so sure about sane." Adam said, which sent them in for a round two of giggles. "Okay, so we hacked into your phone, making everything opposite. So when you say something nice -which you always say since you're such a goody- two shoes- it comes out mean." I gasped, realizing my whole message said ' _Caitlyn, listen to Rodney, he's sooo cute.'_ That was _so _against girl code. I'd be glaring at my back too. I scowled, dragging myself to the a training room next to the lab, seething with rage. There were three dummies. I did a roundhouse kick, knocking two of the dummies' heads off. I put my pinky to the dummies, writing out the guilty brothers name's in blood. My poor pinky is like this because Adam dumped some acid on me when I was about six, which is makes my pinky finger bleed 24/7. Oh well. Destroying things always make me feel better.

* * *

"Honey, Bree, you have to eat." I shook my head. Barely. I went back to sulking, and thinking of ways to kill/ get back at/ hurt the guilty brothers like I've been doing for the past 6 days, 21 hours, 47 minutes, and 13 seconds. "It's about the boys, isn't it?" Tasha asked. I nodded my head again, just barely. For the past 6 days I haven't moved at all, not having to use the bathroom at all. Perks of being a superhuman. We spent the next 3 hours, 4 minutes, and 26 seconds talking. "Well, its time to hit the hay. It's nearly midnight." She was right, there was only 47 minutes and 53 seconds till midnight. I nodded gravely, stiffening to the statue I was once before. "You have to sleep." Tasha said. I stared, boring my attention at the wall. She let out a long sigh while I stayed in my place, not caring. I am so stubborn. She turned, and leaving my room, and leaving me to wonder why she didn't turn off the light. She returned 46.79 seconds later, with a makeup container. I must've visibly shuddered, because she reassured," Its okay, doll, I'm just showing you how hideous you look." I rolled my eyes, thinking that she was exaggerating. Well, she wasn't. I looked like a cross between a zombie and a vampire. Nodding stiffly, I climbed over my bed, reaching for pajamas, and silently walked the long journey of the bathroom connected to my room, which was about 20 feet away. I get lazy when I'm tired. Tasha must've been there the whole time, because she was sitting on my bed when I walked out. "Bree, you are not going to school tomorrow, and you are calling in sick." I raised an eyebrow, silently prodding her to continue. "You look like it." She reasoned. "Touche" I agreed, flopping myself on the bed. "Besides, we'll have 7 hours to set up the prank." On a normal basis, my whole face would've lit up, but seeing I haven't use my face muscles in 6 days, I gave her a weak but genuine smile. "G'night Breezy." Tasha said flipping off the lights. " 'Night," I mumbled, waves of exhaustion and relief that the two guilty brothers will be soon brought to justice sent me in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Neutral P.O.V

Adam and Chase were on their game consoles, unaware of the plan their sister Bree was hatching. She baked cookies as a 'We're aiight' gift. Adam hastily grabbed a cookie, only to have his hand smacked away by his younger brother. "Watcha do that for?" He asked, voice filled with irritation. "Its poisoned! Ask Bree!" Chase exasperatedly. She put the platter of cookies down, "It would only make you thrash around in pain for 20 minutes," She answered with an innocent voice and a smug look on her face, despite the fact that she was upset that Chase used his scanner and didn't devour the cookies with Adam, like she intended. "Nice try, Bree," Chase sneered. "Oh you just wait," She replied with a creepy smirk that sent a goosebumps on the boys' skin. She waited 20 minutes before she got Tasha for phase 2 of their plan.

Her brothers saw Bree come by with a determined look on her face. "What are you doin'?" Adam asked warily. Instead of replying, she made a dry laugh, with that same demented smirk that spooked the boys again. She grabbed the remote that started the magnet that she got from her capsule. ( The one her brothers used on her, about a week ago) Their controllers flew in the air, attaching to the magnet, effortlessly letting the boys dangle in mid air. "Put us down Bree" the mission leader commanded. "Sure," Both boys were amazed that she actually agreed to Chase. That hardly _ever_ happened. "Tasha!" She said calling in her step mother, who was dragging in a yellow kiddie pool filled with expired meats and milk. She let them drop in, much to her delight. But she wasn't done just yet.

At exactly 12:00 a.m., she attacked, using Duct Tape to silence their screams as she stuffed both boys in a body bags. Regardless of her actions, she left a very generous amount of food in both bags and tied both bags together with rope. She knew it wasn't that hard to escape, but she knew it would be a challenge with the ruthless currents of Mission Creek. She cackled that same psychotic laugh that she demonstrated only hours dumped them in the lake, looking very much like a criminal instead of a vengeful 17 year old pushed them off with the tip of her signature pink Doc Martens. "Sayonara, losers"She muttered as she trekked back to the Davenport mansion,with only one recurring thought on her mind._Life is good._


End file.
